The Gentle Breeze and Sturdy Earth
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: A series of drabbles for Taang. This is a genderbend of Toph and Aang only, everyone else is their normal gender. Based off Jinjinbun's TaangAU series on deviantart. Raing from K to T
1. The Rosary

Disclaimer: I don't own the TAU but I do own the idea for the fic!

As an explanation, only Toph's and Aang's genders are switched. This entirely based on the TaangAU by jinjinbun on deviantart, this is a fanseries of a fanseries. Yes, you heard me right! To fully understand this look at her series. So yeah enjoy the drabbles.

-

Toph being his usual self was watching the other interact with little interest, eating an apple. Katara and Sokka were fighting out something along the lines of women's right and all that, boring. Aang was stroking Appa, she had seemed down lately, even he could perceive that but his companions hadn't seemed to pick up on. Aang was resting from her usual training and had opted to sit rummaging through her things absentmindedly. Toph, now bored o his apple tossed it aside and approached his pupil.

"Oi, what're ya doin?" She jolted and her heart rate increased.

"Nothing!"

"I can tell when you're lying." He stated dryly. Her heart rate continued to increase and she got up and tried to leave. Toph grabbed her hand. He touched what she had clenched in it. It was some form of earth he plucked from her hand not noticing the panic in her heart rate.

It was bracelet, a nice one in his opinion. It felt like a rosary, the beads were made of amber and there was a charm with engraving. There was the air nation symbol on one side and words on the other. He scrunched up his face; this was valuable the craftsmanship as far as he could tell was top notch. He noticed Aang was quivering.

"Give back right now!"

"Why?"

"You don't touch it hand it over!" He laughed in her face bad move. She made a grab from the bracelet and pulled however Toph didn't let go. It ripped and the beads scattered. Aang froze staring at the mess on the ground. Much to everyone surprise, Katara and Sokka had been watching the commotion, she slapped him.

"You idiot how could you!" She screamed and grabbed her glide and flew away.

"What the hell was that about?" He turned to the water tribe siblings, expecting an answer. Katara said nothing and stared to pick up the beads.

"This was made by an air nomad." Stated Sokka examining a bead.

"Air Nomad?"

"Yeah, I saw something like this when I was in the library." Katara added.

"What about it?"

"Toph, this would have been a betrothal rosary." Toph was silent.

"A what?" His tone suggested a death threat was in order.

"Toph, I think Aang was engaged a hundred years ago."

After a few hours Toph finally managed to track Aang down who was rather sullenly sitting at the edge of a cliff. He stood there for awhile waiting, then sighed and took a seat next to her. She turned her head and huffed. He poked her but got no response.

"Jeeze it was just a bracelet."

"It was not just a bracelet! Anyuu gave it to me!" Toph rose an eyebrow remembering Katra's words about a betrothed.

"Who's Anyuu?" He felt Aang shaking.

"He was my, my,.." She trailed off and fell silent.

"That didn't answer my question."

"What does it matter? He's …..dead." She was choking on sobs, and then he heard her retching.

"He's really gone…."She calmed down after a bit

"You sound surprised."

"I never saw him much anyway."

"So what was he to you?" He knew but he wanted to hear it from her lips. She pursed her lips unable to speak for a bit.

"He was my betrothed, Monk Gyasto encouraged our relationship and he offered me the betrothal rosary." Toph scrunched up his face.

"Huh? He didn't know you?"

"No, we were friends but I only saw him once a year." She explained huggijg her knees.

"Once a year, why?"

"All the nomads, monks, nuns and those in training come to the central temple in the sixth month every year for the Festival of Life." Toph put his head on his hand.

"Go on."

"Well, it's the only time of year that boys and girl get to see each other, it's also the only time of years lovers see each other."

"Why's it called the Festival of 'Life'?" Aang's heart rate sped up and she flushed.

"That is because; the festival is when all of the children in our nation were, ahem, conceived." Toph stared blankly.

"You mean that's the only time you're allowed to……have sex?" Aang turned bright red.

"Well I'm going to spare you having to explain it to me, back to Anyuu, what was he like?"

"We knew each other since we were little; he was just another one of my guy friends. When I was eleven he proposed to me at last. Gyatso apparently had been trying to arrange for us to become partners for awhile."

"What's a partner, like a sparring partner?"

"It's our equivalent of marriage." Toph seriously hoped Aang didn't notice his eye twitch. Aang was engaged, he felt the urge to strangle this Anyuu guy.

"So I guess you really must have liked the guy."

"I never told him yes." She whispered. Why was she telling him this?

"He never knew my answer; he died not knowing….." She felt another onslaught of sobs coming on. Toph wanted to grab her and never let her go but he refused to give in, he didn't know how to comfort people.

"They're all gone; sometimes I can't even comprehend it. Anyuu, Gyatso, the nuns, Kuzon, my parents and siblings I must have had, they're all gone." She whispered her voice shaking. Toph gathered up his courage. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm no good at comforting so you better be grateful." Much to his surprise she didn't flinch or make a face. Much to his surprise she turned and buried her face in his chest sobbing with abandon. He sat numbly rubbing her back as Katara did when she comforted people.

She felt at peace with her tragedy for the first time.

--

Princess: The begining of my drabble series. There's much more to come, this is a fun series for me, pure plot bunnies. I take no obligation for updating becuase I already have on like three other stories. But reviews help inspiration so if you think this is good review please!(Though if it's bad, I'd like to know too.)


	2. The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own the Taang AU but I own the idea for the situation.

-

Bumi was in the twilight of his life. So many years fighting, defending, waiting, it made his life go by without any true satisfaction. He realized now that he only lived as long as he had because he had been waiting for that person, and now that she was back and the war was over he felt his life giving way. Now all he could do was hope that his century old body would hold out long enough to see her one last time.

Avatar Aang came into the room where her old dying friend was resting. She knew in her heart that this would be the last time. Except for Appa all of her friends from her old life would be dead. Nobody would help hold her old memories, her new friends, as great as they were, only ever knew her as the Avatar. They never knew her as the clumsy tomboy that struggled through human problems like everyone else. They weren't holding her hands through her first triumphs and failures. They weren't there when her marks were tattooed into her back. They weren't with her from the time of Life Festivals, or even visiting the temple, getting her bison even finding out that she was the Avatar.

Bumi had, and he was dying.

The doctors played it off as something he would recover from but everyone knew this was the end. She was dressed as a priestess now, more than a Nun, she carried flowers, white anemones, Bumi's favorite. Toph had been the only on to accompany her on this journey, Katara had work to do with her new pupils and Sokka was learning to be the future southern chief. Though Aang failed to see how this stopped them from coming. She slowly entered the room.

"Well, look who it is, I'd thought I'd croak before you came a callin'."

"Don't be stupid Bumi you'll be better in no time."

"Don't lie Aang, you've always stunk at it. We both know I'll be on a boat to the Spirit world any moment now."

"Stop thinking like that Bumi." Aang chastised. She placed the flowers in a vase by his bedside, well arranged as expected from a nun, or perhaps what she truly was, a priestess.

"I've become so old but you haven't changed at all." She stopped what she was doing but didn't respond. Toph hung back and sat in a chair outside allowing them space. He knew as well the old master didn't have long.

"I can't believe after all I up with this is what kills me?"

"Bumi, why didn't' you have a family?" She asked the long awaited question on her mind, the one a hundred years in coming. Bumi sighed, he had expected this.

"Aang, I have some things for you."

"Don't change the subject." She snipped.

"Open that drawer and you'll have your answer." She stepped over and pulled open the drawer. There were two boxes and a book. The book was thick and leaves were sticking out from between the pages. She picked up the red box; it was long and appeared of Fire Nation origin. A gold tie held it closed.

"Open it, it's from Kuzon."

She took a deep breath and said so. Her eyes wavered, her body shook with weakness. It was her dragon hairpin. There was a letter underneath it.

"Where did you find this?"

"Read the letter." She unfolded the letter and read.

_Aang,_

_I've missed you so much since you found out you were the Avatar, you never came to see us anymore, you go from our goofy friend to the greatest weapon for peace. I can't apologize enough for what my people have done to yours. I was a scout, just there to see if everybody died, as far as I could see they did, but you weren't there, knowing you made it out. You left your hairpin behind so I entrusted it to Bumi, I know it'll get to you soon. I know I won't survive the war if for any other reason than I will refuse to fight; they'll probably kill me for it. Don't be sad about it, I just can't fight in this war on the wrong side. I'm blabbering now, I just want you to know no matter what I always loved you and that will never change._

_Take my hairpin and remember me Aang, and remember my love, my only regret I couldn't take you as my bride. My greatest wish was to see you dressed in a Fire Nation wedding dress walking up the aisle to meet me._

_With Love, _

_Kuzon_

Aang began to cry, she may have been the same age as Bumi but her maturity was still that of a thirteen year old girl. To think she had been so loved by her old friend and to think he may be gone was a little too much for her. He was ready to trade his life for his honor, knowing she would disapprove. Toph listened to her cry only imagining what the letter said. Aang turned to Bumi.

"So he's……"

"He died when he was seventeen. His brother sent me a messenger hawk telling me so as a final act of loyalty to his brother. He refused to join in the war and was killed for it. He did it for you." She choked on another sob.

"There's something from me too." She looked in the drawer again. There was another box, a small one and a book. She opened the book, it was a book of letters to her, one for every year she was gone. And pressed in every page……was a panda lily.

"Bumi, you….."

"I promised you didn't I? I may be crazy but I don't break promises." She opened the box and choked on a gasp. It was ring, a gold and emerald ring, in the shape of a small panda lily. In the Earth Kingdom rings signify engagement when a boy gives one to a girl.

"I waited for you. I promised myself no matter how old we got I would wait to marry you. But when I saw you again you were still so young and fresh, full of life. I was dying and the thought of seeing you again keeping me alive. I could never trap you in a union with me; you deserve someone young as you, not old and one foot in the grave like me. I love you and that's why I'm setting you free. "

"Bumi….."

"I've seen the way the earth-bender boy looks at you, even though he is blind, his intentions are clear. Find happiness with that boy." His eyes began to close.

"No Bumi!"

"Thank you Aang, for giving me one last burst of life."

"Don't leave me here alone again. I don't want to be alone." He placed one huge wrinkled hand on her head.

"You won't be alone, you'll have your friends, and you'll have that boy. Just promise me that one of your kids will be named after me, boy, girl, doesn't matter." He chuckled. Aang held his hand as he passed on, the minute she was sure he was gone she broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Bumi…..Bumi……" Toph walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from shaking the corpse. He blinked in surprise when she returned the embrace. She nuzzled his neck under his chin, sobbing all the while.

"He's gone Toph, he's really gone!" Toph didn't say anything, he just held her.

"I'm alone, I'm alone……" She mumbled burying her face into his chest.

"No, you're not." She stopped in mid-sob.

"I'm here and I'll never let you go, there's Sokka and Katara and all the other people we met in our journies, you'll never be alone. I promise you and Bumi."

"But….."

"No buts, you'll never be alone as long as I'm around."

-

-

-

-

Princess: Okay before everyone shoots me for killing Bumi his death was inevitable the guy was ahundred twelve-thriteen? He wasn't gonna last much longer, I assume that he was staying alive, in this universe at least, to see F!Aang again. So yeah based on JinJinBun's universe I'm convinced he planned to propose to her all along. So that's all I have to say.


	3. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own the Taang AU but I own the idea for the situation.

x

x

x

Toph and Avatar Aang sat in their assigned spots for the council meeting. Both Toph and Aang had recently turned sixteen, or a hundred and sixteen in Aang's case. They were legal adults but she had been attending peace councils all over the world since the end of the war. Much to his dislike she wore the treasure of potential lovers now passed on. Kuzon's hairpin in her bun pulling the locks framing her face back. Anyuu's bracelet hung jingling on her wrist. Bumi's ring hung from her throat. He could tell from the way she moved that she had grown greatly; she was no longer a scrawny little ex-nun in training.

"Anyway let's move on to the next issue, the Lady Avatar needs her rest."

"Yes, good idea." Toph yawned; they had been at it for hours.

"I'll start, the Lady Avatar is sixteen now, the marrying age, it's time we found her a partner to repopulate the Nomads." Toph fell out of his chair and Aang took in such a breath that the entire room felt a breeze.

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to get a hold of herself.

"Lady Avatar, you're sixteen now and you have to have a lot of children to even being to repopulate your people." Aang turned her gaze down to the table.

"I understand….." Her voice wavered.

"I would think we should have her marry a Fire Nation man. I mean to make up for the genocide we should assist in siring the new generation." Suggested a Fire Nation ambassador.

"Are you insane an Earth Kingdom man is the only true choice. We defended the Lady while the Fire Nation hunted her and the Water Tribes hid in their fortresses like cowards! The honor of the Avatar's partner should go to the Earth Kingdom!" Toph felt his chest fill with anger and hate. How dare they treat her like a prize to be won? Yet she said nothing as always was she was committed to her duty.

"Are you insane, no child born from earth and wind could survive! Let her partner be of a race that flows like the wind! Water Tribe I say!" Shouted another Aang was slinking into her seat, her face calm and composed but her eyes revealed the turmoil of her humiliation.

It wasn't fair, he had outlasted Bumi, Kuzon and even Sokka in Aang's affections and yet now some men thought they could control her, she wasn't their toy or their tool, she was the Avatar, strong and proud. Far too submissive and kind for her own good.

"Then it's settled she will have three partners to see which produces the healthiest air bending child." Aang stood up.

"I'm sorry; I must retire to my rooms. It's been a long day." Her speaking had become refined from the years of acting as a diplomat but out of the council she was still the sweet fun-loving child she was during the war.

He also feigned exhaustion and went to his own room, next to hers. He sat on the floor and meditated. He followed her footsteps padding around her room. She was nervous. It was only a matter of time until her three partners were chosen. Her pacing increased until he sensed her sitting. He subtly slipped into the hall entered shamelessly into her room.

"Aang….."

"Toph what're you doing here?" Her voice was quiet but it was clear she was horribly flustered by his presence in the middle of the night.

"I'm here to see you."

"Well obviously but-" Toph cut her off.

"How can you let them control you like that?"

"Huh?" Her mind seemed to be absent at the moment if for no other reason because of the stress of the situation.

"You're the Avatar; you're not a puppet for some political battle!"

"Toph…." He strode up to where she was sitting on the bed. From this distance he could "see" why she was so flustered. She was in her undergarments. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her to her feet. He tapped her ring finger like he had done such a long time ago.

"I told someday there was going to be a ring on this finger and I was going to be the one to give it to you. I'm not giving up because some old men said they would pick your partners." He told her fiercely pulling her closer. She pulled from his grip and tripped falling back on the bed.

"I have a duty to my race Toph."

"Duty, it's all you seem to care about…… Isn't there anything you want?"

"I do want a child; I do want to bring back my race……" She flushed dark red when Toph climbed onto the bed with her.

"They just said you had to have a child, I can be the one to give it to you."

"Toph….." She thought back to the days of her old life. She always fantasized about the day she would stand up on an alter and say her vows of constancy. Whether than man be Anyuu, Bumi or even Kuzon.

She couldn't wait. The pure love and adoration in the eyes of those being bonded ad those who had been bonded already and were seeing each other for the first time in a year. The air benders were the definition of separated lovers. Sometimes Aang wondered if her parents had loved each other that way too.

"Bumi and Kuzon, even Anyuu wouldn't have wanted this for you. They wanted you to be happy. Are you going to give up on what they wanted for you and become just a vessel for airbender children? You're the avatar." He was so right, Bumi had told her to find happiness, and she had promised him that on his death bed.

"I suppose now's a good time as any." He pulled a box from his pocket and presented to her. Aang took the box hesitantly looking at it. It was an Earth Kingdom engagement ring. It was set in gold tiny arrows held the well-cut amber in place. She stared at Toph in question her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Her eyes grew larger when his hand brushed her stomach just below her belly button. He stroked the area fondly. His blind eyes stared forward. Her face grew steadily darker. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say something. His face was beginning to flush as well.

"Just as I'm the only one going to put a ring on your finger, I'm the one who's going to put children in here." Aang felt her facial heat reach new height.

"So what ya say, marry me?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Okay, no reviews but whatever. This one focuses on the relationship that Aang and Toph share and how they came to be engaged. In a previous drabble, the Ring, it explains that she wears Bumi's ring. Not much else to say so I'll end it here.


	4. The Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the TAU… I really need a life.

x

x

She was his she was finally his. She had agreed to marry him. Most of the officials disagreed with the union, as did many disgruntled suitors. Luckily they had the support of the Southern Chief and Fire Lord Zuko behind them. The Earth King, although naive and foolish, made it clear that the union would not end well. They were of opposite sides of the spectrum. She was full of free spirited joy, and a mind that looked at things from all angles. He was blunt and straight forward, hard to move and never compromised. All the doctors that studied bending anatomy argued that conceiving and carrying children to term would be hard, and for a girl, whose very existence now served to rebirth her race.

Toph certainly didn't care, though Aang showed some uncertainty, she was adamant about marrying Toph. Toph's parents were ecstatic when he formally announced the engagement and his old friends all nudged him saying things like "I knew it". Aang, the eternal pushover didn't speak against those that criticized her choice of spouse. Even so, she was stubborn about Toph, she had made up her mind to marry him and him alone.

Aang and Toph were vacationing in a summer estate of the Beifong's. Toph's parents decided to give them some time alone before their marriage. They slept in separate rooms, on Aang's request, Toph had no problem sharing a bed but Aang was still a nun in disposition. Toph promised that he wouldn't try anything but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he said so. This merely got a pillow thrown at his face with a flustered Aang rushing away. He would try to catch her and laugh when his flustered bride to be squirmed in his grip.

One day Toph sat outside meditating and out of nowhere he felt Aang tackle him. He yelped in surprise and flushed at the feeling of her body pressed up against his. She giggled at his reaction.

"Well, why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"In a month, we'll be officially husband and wife." She giggled clinging to him.

"Well, why don't we celebrate?" He angled their heads to press a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed and squirmed away. Even after being engaged she was still skittish about being kissed. He chuckled and pulled her in for another one.

Never in his life had he wished to see someone as much as her. Aang was his angel and his light. He knew her face by feel but he wanted to see her. Toph had memorized her high cheekbones, fair, delicate bone structure, her button nose and her silky hair. Yet he wanted more. It was unfair that her husband didn't know what even strangers knew about her. Soon he would claim her to be is entirely and yet one part of her would always be beyond his grasp. He rolled on top of her, smirking at her heartbeat. She flushed and beat on his chest playfully until he got off.

"You know I have a wedding present for you.' Aang smiled looking upon her husband to be.

"Oh really?"

"Two actually, one for the wedding night and the other now."

"Can't I have the one meant for the wedding night?" He teased.

"No, you may not."Aang told him, her heartbeat accelerating. They both knew what her gift was, the greatest and most scared gift that an air nun could bestow upon her husband, her very self offered to him.

"Alright, then tell me, is it a kiss." Aang smirked and brushed her cheek against his.

"Nooooo….." Toph smirked, enjoying her teasing.

"Then what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She insisted. Toph shrugged and closed his eyes as his fiancé bid him to. He felt a weird feeling course through his veins, what was Aang doing. The feeling ended and felt weightless. He mildly panicked for he couldn't feel vibrations. Just as he panic reached a high he heard Aang speak.

"Open your eyes." He did as he was told, but a weird sensation claimed him as he did so. He couldn't explain it. He could identify the shapes, it was like feeling vibrations, but different.

"Aang?" The figure before him moved.

"You can see me can't you?" The figure moved in front of him. Then he realized what this figure was, it was Aang.

"Aang?" A feature on the figure moved. He reached up his hands and ran them over the figure reading it. It was Aang, this was her face. So this was color, this is what his bride looked like. He couldn't believe it. She smiled and pressed her face against his hand and kissed his fingers.

"How….?"

"I brought you to the Spirit World. Here, your physical ailments are healed, but you cannot bend."

"I can see you."

"Yes, I told yoummph!" He and grabbed her and crushed their mouths together. It was full of such raw passion that it scared Aang a little. He pressed her against the ground he kept his eyes open, taking in everything about her. His hands ran over her entire body associating her feel with her appearance. She flushed and squirmed a little but eventually settled and returned his frantic kisses. She let him feel her entire body but she froze when he began hitching her skirt up her legs. No, she wasn't ready for that. He wanted to, and she wanted to make him happy, but she couldn't give herself up just yet.

"St-stop!" He stopped and pulled away panting but never taking his eyes off of her.

"Sorry, I got carried away. You're just so damn beautiful I couldn't even imagine."

"B-b-beautiful?"

"Of course, I never knew beauty until now."

"That's not saying much, I'm the only one you've ever seen." His hand ran over her face again.

"Not true, I've been able to guess appearance based on vibration."

"I'm sure you would think that Katara or Suki is prettier than me." He smiled, taking in her face.

"Never, you're only one for me." She leaned into his chest thoughtfully.

"You'll have to teach me colors now and different things." She smiled.

"As your future wife, I would be honored." She took his hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"My tattoos, they're blue." She moved his hand to her ear.

"My ears." Smirking a little thinking about one of his first comments on her.

"My nose." She placed his fingers by her eyes.

"My eyes, they're grey." She flushed knowing what was next.

"My lips, they're pink." He rubbed his finger against her lips. She shuddered moving his hands down to her bosom.

"My breasts."

"This I like." She flushed and batted his hands away. He put a hand to her lips again.

"Tell me what these are called again?"

"My lips." She smiled devilishly.

"I think I need to feel them again." He swooped in to kiss her again when a loud voice interrupted then.

"Ahem!" They both turned to see Avatar Roku and Kyoshi staring them down with disapproving faces.

"Honestly Aang, have you no decency?" Kyoshi admonished, Toph watched Aang's face grow dark as the color Roku was wearing.

"I'm sorry."

"You're a nun for Spirit's sake!" Aang hung her head. Roku eyed her and her fiancé.

"Now, now, Kyoshi, Aang is young and newly engaged. It's normal that she may forget herself when caught up in passionate young feelings."

"No excuses, you should remember that you are held in a high position and cannot be caught fornicating in a stable or in the woods." Toph watched Aang's face grow steadily grow red.

"Hey hold on lady, Aang has been a good girl about preserving her virtue. I mean she won't even let me grope her."

"Toph!"

"Hmmph! In light of your upcoming marriage, I will let it go, but this better not be made a habit." Kyoshi warned.

"It won't! I'm really sorry; we just carried away because he can see here." Aang's face was bright red. Toph chuckled and she hit him lightly.

"Come on Kyoshi, let's let them be alone."Roku dragged the reluctant Avatar away.

"Aang, can I come here as often as I want?"

"Yes, I'll take you here."

"I could never imagine what sight was like. It so wonderful."

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw."

"I'm glad you were." He kissed her again. He stroked her face.

"Like you said only one month, until we're together forever."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Fun times with the couple to be, a little pre-marital romance. I can picture M!Toph being passionate and perverted. I picture F!Aang as being a bit of a prude, which is natural since she was raised a nun. Picture the intraction, picture it! The writer commands you!


	5. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did that sorry excuse for a movie never would have made production. LOL

x

x

x

She remembered, there was no one else to, no others of her kind to remember the traditions of the Air Nomads. She would have her hair pulled up and decorated with flowers, ribbons and a hair pin decorated with bells. She would remember dancing and listening to the bells in her hair ring. She stood in the temple now, it was empty and lifeless. It was here that her parents had been bonded. It was here that she was conceived. It was here she had been proposed to by Anyuu. It was here that she would rebuild her people. One day, with her help, it would be full of laughter and joy. There would be bison and lemurs flying about. And she would mother of her entire race. It would be her children that would sire a new generation.

Oh yes. This was the place where she was marrying Toph. That made it the most special place of all. She stared at her reflection nervously. She wore a crown of white carnations with a gauze veil on the back. Her robes were heavily embroidered with white and silver swirls representing the wind. The Bei Fong crest lay on the back of her gown at the nape of her neck. Her hair lay loose in long brown strands of silk. She was really marrying him. Soon they would be husband and wife. She heard familiar chuckle behind her.

"Spirits you became a beautiful woman." She stood up and turned around facing the speaker. She knocked the chair over in the process. Transparent but there were her three long gone suitors. Annyu, Kuzon and Bumi.

"You guys….."

"Yup we were right all along. Too bad you're marrying this Toph guy." Aang suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious. Her face was flushing. Kuzon, was a young man now as was Bumi, Anyuu was still twelve.

"Aang….." Kuzon approached and caressed her face. She flushed and shied away from his touch.

"You look beautiful Aang, just like your mother. The only thing I don't like is that you're not dressed up for me." She flushed modestly and smiled a little.

"I know you Aang, you wouldn't marry idly, you must really love this guy." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I really do, he makes me so very happy."

"He better. Otherwise all of us lost for nothing." Kuzon leaned in a bit but found himself ripped away by two jealous boys.

"Hey watch it lover boy, she isn't yours." Hissed Anyuu. He shyly approached her and took her hands.

"I just hope you're happy Aang. Even if he isn't an airbender, and your complete opposite, and-"

"Okay that's enough." Bumi told him while pulling young airbender away.

"My turn! Aang live a long and happy life with blind boy; make sure you have a ton of kids!"

"Bumi!" Aang flushed.

"Aang?" Katara called and poked her head into the room. Aang turned her head to realize she was still in the spirit world. When she turned to say goodbye to her friends, they were gone. Without anyone to talk to, she re-entered her body. Her grey eyes fluttered open and looked at Katara.

"Hello Katara."

"Aang what are you doing, the ceremony's about to start."

"Just, talking to my old friends."

"Come on Aang. They're all waiting for you."

"I know, I' just a little scared.

"Don't be."

Aang walked along with Katara down the hall to that place, the place here all Nomads had been bonded including her mother and father. Some of the world's most important people were there as well as Aang's closest friends. Standing at the altar dressed in his best white robes was Toph. He sensed her footsteps through the stone tiles and smiled in her direction. Aang's heart now was in her throat. Sokka escorted her down the aisle while Katara and Suki stepped behind her. She approached the altar staring in adoration of Toph. The fire sage, one of the few loyal to Aang alone smiled at the couple, he would be the one marrying them today.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Avatar Aang and Toph Beifong. These two have a love that transcends generations and time. These two were destined to meet over a hundred year gap and find a love that surpasses most loves. These two children have saved the world and taken on challenges that most would back down from but now approach a brand new challenge, matrimony. Toph and Aang are prepared to be with one another for the remainder of their lives and create a fruitful marriage with many children." Aang smiled with pure love in her eyes, both looked ready to embrace each other.

"Do you Toph Beifong take Avatar Aang as your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Avatar Aang, take Toph Beifong as your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, I do, I do, I do." The sage laughed.

"Hold out your hands." They did so and the sage tied a red scared around their wrists.

"This scarf represents your earthly bond. Your blood represents your souls." He took a small knife and cut into the palms of their hands. He gently pressed their palms together.

"The mixing of your blood represents your two separate beings becoming one. Now Toph Beifong, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" He grabbed and Aang and pulled her into a deep kiss. The guests all applauded loudly.

The reception was full of ecstasy and celebration. Aang tried to teach Toph simple nomad dances but he kept tripping over his now two feet. Eventually she gave up laughing and danced earth kingdom steps instead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they laughed and smiled. He would keep stealing kisses. They feasted and enjoyed pastries with their friends and family and partied until the clock struck midnight. They bid their guests goodnight.

Toph chased and teased her all the way to their tower room. He pinned her against the door with a smirk. Toph felt her heartbeat speed up as her face grew steadily redder. She took a deep breath and unlatched the door behind her. She ducked inside and Toph had to bend some earth to stop from falling flat on his face. Without warning, Toph charged and scooped her into his strong arms.

"Now you become mine." He whispered kissing her neck. She giggled shyly and kissed him, a kiss that would lead to a lifetime of kisses, a lifetime of children and love.

Toph awoke with the sun the next morning. He opened his eyes o feel the sun's warmth on his skin. He stretched his tired muscles touching another body in the bed. A smirk stretched across his features, she was his and there was no going back. She mumbled softly while shifting under the soft sheets. He touched her hair and ran his callused fingers over the silky strands. There was a knocking on the door and Toph slid off the bed. He searched the ground for his pants and pulled them on. Toph opened the door and found Katara and Suki on the other side.

"Morning…." He mumbled.

"Oh, are we interrupting?" They giggled.

"No, what do you want?" Despite what he said the pair could feel the animosity.

"Sorry Toph, we just wanted to see how your night with Aang was." They both flushed and gave each other knowing glances. They smirked at him, but of course he couldn't' see that.

"Don't bother us; she'll be waking up soon." He slammed the door in their faces. He swore he could hear giggling from the other side. He heard a small noise from their bed and he smirked. He moved across the floor as quietly as possible and slid back into the bed. Aang made another noise and Toph loomed over her. Her eyes opened and rolled to see her new husband looking down at her, well not looking per say.

"Good morning Lady Beifong." Her cheeks grew pink. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Lord Beifong." He started kissing her neck.

"What about breakfast?" She asked, her face steadily turning red.

"I'd rather have you." He smirked and kissed her deeply once more.

A few months later Aang was sitting at tea with her female friends. They discussed many different topics, anyone but Aang could tell they were working their way to discussing her new husband. When reaching the topic, they immediately asked about her bedroom experiences. Aang's face turned red like a tomato. Her friends cracked up at her expression. When pressed Aang sputtered that she didn't discuss such topics. Suki and Katara got a laugh and half out of that. Even after becoming a consummated wife, she was still a skittish nun in disposition. Without warning, Aang stood up and ran off into a washroom.

"Aang, what's wrong?" All they got in response was the sound of the young avatar retching. Katara ran into the room and saw Aang, vomiting into a pot. She pulled back the younger girl's hair while rubbing her back. When she finished, Aang was hugged to Katara's chest.

"Aang, what's wrong, are you sick?"

"I don't know, it's been like this for a couple of days, it happen around when I eat." Katara blinked a couple of time and looked at Suki.

"Aang, I'm asking as a healer. Have you been consummating your marriage on a regular basis?" Her face turned red again. She nodded with a squeak. Katara had to stop herself from smiling.

"Aang, we should take you to a healer."

"Why, am I dying?"

"No, sweetie, we just want to make sure everything's ship shape." Katara and Suki exchanged knowing looks. Their little friend was so oblivious, it was adorable. They took her to the local healer and she was examined alone. When she came out her face was pale.

"So?" Her friends asked, leering in her face.

"I'm pregnant." Her friends squealed and hugged her.

"Congratulations Aang!"

"You're gonna be a mother!" Aang became paler.

"I'm gonna be a mother, I'm sixteen." Katara saw a potential crisis in action.

"Uh, Suki we need to find her a chair, now." Katara said supporting her.

"OMG, Toph is gonna flip!" Aang passed out.

"Aang!"

That night at dinner, Aang knew she had to drop the bomb. How was she supposed to say it though? Was she supposed to hug him or something? Good spirits, she was nervous. What if he wouldn't be excited? He never talked about having kids; he actually seemed annoyed at the prospect. What if he was upset that their time together would be ended by a baby? He was a very persistent lover and enjoyed love making to the extreme. She flushed even redder, thanking the spirits that her husband was blind. Maybe Toph would even….

"Aang, what's the matter? It's too quiet."

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted. Awkward silence, even her in-laws were having trouble taking that one in. To be frank Toph gave the typical male response to someone in his situation.

"Huh?" Aang took a deep breath.

"We're going to be parents. I'm pregnant." She watched Toph drop his utensils.

"You're, you're…"

"I'm having a baby."

"I'm going to be….."

"Oh congratulations! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Well done son!" Her father-in-law wacked his son's back. Toph still hadn't responded.

"Aang, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." She whispered. She followed him to a quiet sitting room. She looked up at the intimidating form that was her husband. Aang felt as if she had done something wrong.

"Toph, I….." Her husband spun towards her and scooped her into his arms.

"Toph!" She shrieked as he set her down. Her big grey eyes tried to read his expression. He gave her a big, passionate kiss.

"Mmmph!" He pulled away with a wet smack with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"I'm going to be a father!" He whispered in excitement. He stroked her face then patted her belly.

"I don't feel anything yet."

"You won't for awhile." She chuckled. She looked down.

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Why the hell would I be mad, spirits, I'm happy!" He laughed, cupping her cheek.

"I'm gonna be a dad, and you're gonna be a mom." He said again, and then the smile vanished. Aang looked up in concern.

"We're gonna be parents. Oh jeeze. I think I need to sit." Aang smiled weakly as Aang led him to a chair. After she sat him down, he put a hand to her belly again.

"I should have known. I mean, we've been trying every night." She squeaked and hit him. His hand still hadn't moved from her belly. He traced circles with his palm.

"You're having a baby. I think we should celebrate."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: So F!Aang and M!Toph get married and are having a baby! M!Toph strikes me as a very passionate lover who would embarrass his shy little bride. LOL I just love picturing the look on his face when he found out he was going to be a father.


	6. Bloody Baby Blues

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or thge TAU, etc, etc, etc.

x

x

"Argghh, finally!" Toph grumbled throwing off his hat and letting his hair lie loose.

"Come now Toph it wasn't that bad." His father chided as they entered their room.

"I thought I was gonna die of boredom. I should be home anyway." The entire meeting he had been thinking about his expectant wife awaiting his return. He was a newlywed of sixteen, less than a year into his marriage and his wife the avatar was pregnant with their first child.

"Shouldn't I be with Aang, I mean she is having a baby."

"Ah, nervous about your first huh? So was I when your mother was having you." His father chuckled.

"You weren't sixteen Dad, geez can't a lot of things go wrong when a girl is too young? I don't even know how this happened!" He began ranting around the room with his arms thrown up.

"Son, if you didn't know how it happened then she wouldn't be having a baby, anyway you said yourself that she needs to start having children immediately if you wanted to keep her."

"Rrrgggh." He grumbled flopping down on the bed. That phrasing bothered him, they all treated the Avatar as a possession, that aggravated him. But the idea of losing her because he didn't make her have children seemed like a stupid way to have her taken away.

"If it makes you feel better, we can go home tomorrow if the meeting ends early enough." Toph picked his head up.

"Really?" The elder Beifong laughed again.

"Son, you shouldn't worry, your mother is with her."

"Yeah, cause Mom is totally certified to deliver a premature baby." Toph groused from the bed.

"Hey son?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you how proud I am that you snagged the Avatar as your wife?"

"I didn't snag her Dad, I married her because I love her."

"Sure son, but you and I both know the truth."

"Do you honestly think I don't love her?"

"I'm sure you love her in your own way."

"Ugh, forget it Dad, I'm going to sleep." he lay back and closed his eyes. His dreams were filled with the laughs and smiles of his wife. He smirked at the title; he repeated it over and over, his wife, his wife, his wife, his wife. He remembered the last time he "saw" her. She sounded healthy and he'd been putting his hands all over her baby filled belly. He couldn't wait to meet the little one.

He was acting a bit like a pansy, getting all giggly and cute over his baby. But a part of him was dreadfully worried, she was barely an adult, and it was often recommended to avoid childbirth until the age of eighteen unless special circumstances apply and Aang was a special circumstance. Needing to repopulate the entire Air Nation did count as a special circumstance.

Some concerns did haunt him, what if the baby was blind, for instance. He couldn't bear the guilt if that came to pass, it didn't make Him weak but it could cripple his child. What if the child was born with another disability, so aggravating the worry? What if something happened and he lost his wife during the birth. Losing Aang was hundred times worse than a crippled child. Losing her was not worth anything, not even a baby. If she couldn't have a baby, so be it, he would never have her die trying. But who was he kidding. His baby was healthy and full of life, it had his kick. He grinned at the thought.

They came home late the next night. He came excitedly into the mansion not waiting for his father to keep up with him. He hurried into the gates and through the doorway. He ran down the halls effortlessly passing paintings and other valuable art pieces. He wanted to surprise her by smothering her in kisses while she was asleep. Yes, it's a bit sissy, but hey he'd missed her. He came upon their room and opened the door and froze. She wasn't in their bed. She was curled up in the corner crying. He hurried to her side immediately afraid.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She grabbed him and cried into his shoulder.

"I, hic, lost it." She cried.

"You lost what?" He shuddered, he smelled blood. A feeling of dread filled his whole form. Something bad had happened to his wife, and something told him here was nothing he could do about it. That hurt him, not being there for her, not being dependable.

"I lost the baby." A cold shiver went down his spine.

"Oh no….."

"I'm sorry, Toph, I'm such a bad wife, please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you, it's okay. I love you, I love you." He whispered tears slipping out from his eyes. A servant hurried by the room. Toph looked at the servant.

"Call the midwife." He held his wife until the midwife came.

The midwife came and Toph was quickly shooed him from the room despite the protest of both husband and wife. Toph waited outside impatiently, switching between pacing, sitting or tapping his foot. The midwife came out by the time Toph had moved to pulling his hair out. She quietly affirmed what Aang had said. Their first child had indeed been a miscarriage. Toph fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He felt like it was completely his fault. His first born was dead, born undeveloped.

"I'll take my leave, you might want to comfort your wife, she's feeling worse than you can even imagine." She left a list of instructions of Aang's care for the next few weeks. He slowly walked into the room. Aang was quietly sitting in their bed, not saying a word. It was so bizarre, last he was in her presence she was heavy and round with child, he could tell from where he stood her roundness was gone, her belly was flat again.

"Aang….."

"I can't believe it, I actually lost it."

"We can always have another."

"But it won't be the one I lost." He crawled into the bed and pulled her into his embrace. He sighed and placed his head on hers.

"I promise that we'll never forget this child, we'll have more I promise."

"What if we can't and they separate us. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Even Sokka?" He teased. She didn't answer at first, she cuddled closer.

"Only you." Knowing full well her answer was just feeding his male ego. She brushed her face to his throat, eerily calm. She always did that when she was upset. She would nuzzle his throat and become comforted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She started to shake in his grasp a little.

"It's no one's fault, especially not yours, I should have stayed with you, not gone on some stupid trip."

"Perhaps we're not compatible. I mean what if we can't have a child; they'll take me from you." She whispered. She desperately clung to his sleeve. His grip on her tightened protectively and possessively.

"I don't care if we're of opposite blood, opposite bending, opposite blood type, doesn't matter, no one's gunna take you from me." Her tiny fingers dug into his shirt.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She then fell asleep in his warm embrace.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Yes I killed the unborn child, Earth and air cannot mesh, it's impossible so children may come hard for them. This death would cause them to cherish every single child that survives; it would be hard on Aang. But the tragedy would bring them closer.


	7. Bloody Baby Blues pt2

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own avatar or the TAU I just like working off these things.

x

Aang hadn't said a word since the child was lost. Toph worried for her and did everything she could but it seemed as though there was nothing he could do. She spent her every waking moment in bed, resting, the only noises she made were breathing and sobbing. Toph spent every free moment cradling her to his chest. She was comforted by his presence. He decided not to tell her that he named the child Qingsheng. The baby had funeral rites performed, cremated and remains placed in the family gravesite. Aang hadn't attended the funeral, neither had Toph. Aang was too weak to go, besides it would cause her unneeded strife. Toph refused to leave her alone for that time. Knowing her baby had to be buried was bad enough, but to not even be there to witness the proceedings made things so much worse. Aang whimpered and nestled into her husband's warmth.

Within a month of the funeral, Aang still hadn't spoken. Men trying to control the she-avatar's fate were practically breaking down the Bei-Fong door. Toph knew for a fact that the last thing Aang needed right now was to worry about being taken from the husband she loved. Tons of scorned suitors tried again to take her away, but Toph could do nothing but keep them out. Today though, some hope shined in the household for the first time in a month and a half. The healer came to Aang again; she examined her and declared her body healthy enough to conceive again.

"Aang?" He mumbled to her, his finger twining into her brown hair. She said nothing.

"The healer said your body is healed now. I know it's hard, and you're really sad, but maybe we should try to have another baby." She sobbed and buried her head in the pillow. Toph sighed but didn't argue. This loss had nearly broken Aang. She had lost everything in her old life, now her new one was losing too. But Toph could be patient when he wanted to, and for his wife, he would wait as long as needed.

Toph tried to spend as much time with his wife as he could but his other duties called on him. He helped his father with the businesses and worked on his earthbending. When he wasn't busy, hell even when he was, he thought of nothing but his mourning bride. All he could do was be with her, he was incapable of comforting her. Spirits he was useless. Katara herself came to visit when she heard Aang's health hadn't improved. After spending some time with Aang and finding her unresponsive, she came to Toph.

"How are you doing?" Toph didn't answer.

"Toph…" She used that tone he hated. The condescending "mom" tone.

"I'm fine." He grunted, continuing his earthbending form.

"No you're not."

"Well you obviously must know better than me-"

"Toph!"

"Look, Aang's the one who needs comforting right now I'm fine."

"No you aren't. He was your son too. I know you're trying to be strong for her, but you holding it in isn't helping anything."

"Look, I need to be strong for Aang…"

"Toph, you're hurting and you have to acknowledge it. Aang probably feels more alone because you don't seem upset that Qingsheng died-"

"Do not say his name!" He hissed, a rock jutting out of the ground. Katara took a step back.

"Don't, just don't say his name….." He trailed off.

"Toph, you have to mourn, otherwise it will haunt you for life."

"I can handle this."

"Obviously you can't, because according to you and your parents, Aang hasn't spoken in weeks! That's not normal, even for a girl who lost her baby!"

"Shut up! She's my wife! I can take care of her by myself."

"Toph…."

"I'm her husband….."

"Toph, she lost her whole life once. I can only imagine how she is of scared of losing it again. You have to reassure her."

"And say what? I'm sorry we lose our baby but let's make another one and move on? You aren't a parent, it's not that simple. I have suitors, and officials, and ambassadors breathing down her neck to get pregnant. I won't lose her! Spirits, those vultures kept threatening that if I don't knock her up now, they'll find someone who will. You can't understand that."

"Aang can, she's an adult."

"She's sixteen, like me. We're too young for this. She shouldn't have to deal with this! We're freaking kids!"

"She was kid when she saved the world."

"That doesn't mean she was emotionally prepared."

"You're her husband Toph; she'll only listen to you."

"Yeah….."

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Toph brought himself to his shared bedroom. He never felt such weak vibrations from Aang and that scared him. Like every night, he lay down beside her and cradled her to his chest under the covers. He didn't' know what to say, but he knew he should try. For long time, Toph listened to her breathing contented with that. Finally he found the words he struggled so greatly to express.

"Aang, I'm no good at this kind go stuff, Spirits know I'm not. You married me anyway, you loved me anyway. But I want to tell you something. I love you, so much. I'll love you no matter what happens. If we never have a child, I won't care as long as I have you." Aang didn't say anything, but her hand fisted into his clothes.

"I've been trying to be an Earthbender, strong and stoic, for you, for us. I'm not happy that we lost our kid, I'm damn near shattered inside from it. I miss him and I miss you. I know it's hard, I know how you feel, I forget you don't think like me, most of the time." He added with a small smile.

"But, I'm hurting to, we both are. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." For the first time in weeks, Aang sat up with being bid. She looked down at Toph, though he couldn't see. If he could, he would have spotted the tears welling up in her eyes. She threw herself down on him in a furious motion of kissing and hugging. Her intention was clear. Toph wanted to, Spirits he wanted to. It had been so long since the two to them were intimate, but this would break her for good.

"Aang, stop it." She obeyed, her shaking body sending him all the signals he needed.

"Don't force yourself, take your time." She choked a sob.

"A baby will come, I know it. We have to be like the earth, patient." She nodded her head. They lay down together and fell into a deep sleep.

Toph wasn't sure why he had woken up. It was the dead o night and he slept like a rock, pardon the pun. But when he woke up, he was alone. Aang wasn't in bed with him. He immediately panicked. Toph leap out of bed and immediately started looking for her. He didn't bother waking anyone else up, they would. He ran outside and felt for her vibrations. She was miles away, damn it. Aang suddenly started walking out of nowhere and the first thing she does is vanish on him. He was running through the dead of night, searching for her vibrations. He followed them until he came upon a familiar area. Aang had wandered off to the family gravesite. When he found her, she was sitting in front of their son's grave. He walked up to her sitting figure.

"You named him Qingsheng?" He was startled and jumped backwards. He hadn't heard her speak in so long.

"Yeah…."

"Why?" Her voice cracked when she asked.

"I… I had wanted to name our first child that, our first son. I know we didn't talk about it, ut it was my opinion."

"Celebrated Birth, what a mocking name." He walked to her and crouched down, embracing her.

"I wanted him to be remembered for the fate he should have had. Our son should have had a celebrated birth."

"But he didn't, he died. He died because I couldn't give birth to him."

"Spirits, Aang, it's anything but your fault. We lost him, and we have to move on. I'm not going to lie and say everything will be okay, but things will get better. We'll have another when the time is right." She spun around and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you." He held her, rocking his sobbing wife in his arms.

"I love you too, now and forever.

Months Later…..

"Aang, are you in here?" He was met with silence, though he was sure he had felt her in here.

"Aang?" He called again, still no response.

"Aang, come on-Yahh!"He shouted when a pair of soft lips pressed a kiss on his nose. Toph reached out and felt only her silky hair hanging down.

"Haha, I surprised you!" He finally got it. Aang was using her airbending to hover upside down to scare him.

"Aang, that can't be good for either of us. Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"No, I just like messing you." He felt her touch down lightly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, hun."

"Same here."

The husband and wife then looked down at the wife's belly, which now sported a slight bump.

There is death in their world, but there is also new life.

Like ying and yang, good and evil, positive and negative, earth and air, opposites that complement.

One can't exist without the other.

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Angsty and sweet, that's how I operate. This works off the previous chapter where Aang loses a baby. I kind of wanted this to be an event that brings them closer. For those who don't get it, she pregnant again. The end was fun to write because I picture Aang being lovey-dovey and cutesy about her husband. They're like newlyweds all over again, LOL. Yes, Aang takes advantage of her husband's blindness to surprise him, just to tease him. And the name was symbolic; I've had this scene in my head for a long time and finally wrote it!


	8. Mother's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Taang AU, each belongs to their respective owners.

X  
X  
X  
X

She's a strange girl. The first time Poppy Beifong spots the Avatar, she sees a skinny girl of twelve years. She could pass as a boy in her trousers and scrawny form. She's plain to look at, no beauty. Her hair is brown and her eyes grey, completely unremarkable save for her tattoos and odd dress. Despite her avatar status and true age of over a century, she's unremarkable in personality too. Her name was Aang, a boyish name for a boyish girl. Yet something sparked her son's interest. Her precious only child, her baby left with that girl. They traveled the world together and saved it, all the while she worried for the fate of her son.

When they returned nearly a year later, the war won and the disaster averted. The Avatar has changed little, though her hair fills around her face more attractively. Her garments fit that of a High Priestess/Nun, her plain features make her radiant in the glory of her success. Her son though, her son Toph, was a changed man. The timid boy in her care had become a man at an age shy of thirteen. He is blind, her baby, but he is positively mooning over the Avatar. Toph attempts to touch however he can, mostly bumping into her or brushing fingertips. She smiles at him, a useless gesture, but she laughs with him and talks to him. Poppy regards this news with interest for her son had never taken an interest in girls, or people in general. He talks to his other companions, but he favors the girl avatar.

The girl, a few months shy of thirteen lives among them for a week or so. Then Aang informed them that a part of her duty was to leave and travel the world in solitude for twelve years. All the world leaders, the ones concerned with continuing her bloodline convinced her to shorten it. She would return to the public at the marrying age, sixteen. They agree and the girl departs, after several long goodbyes to her friends. Poppy is surprised to learn that her son went so far as to steal her away from the public eye. According to the whispers of companions, he had tried to kiss her, but missed and landed on her cheek instead of her lips. "Being Aang", she took it the wrong way, a friendly gesture. Poppy remembered reading once that the nomads were an affectionate race.

So the girl left for her journey, saying her goodbyes from the flying bison. Her hand waves gracefully as she flies into the air. Toph stormed away. The next few days he sunk into a deep funk. The boy sulked like a little child for weeks. The absence of his girl-avatar took its toll. He wasn't eating or sleeping. He spent most of his time smashing things in his earthbending arena.

The years passed faster than Poppy would have liked, she enjoyed having her son to herself and her husband. This time was quickly coming to an end. The ending began when he girl returned. Toph had practically run outside when he felt her bison touchdown. Toph was grinning wildly as the child-savior clambered from the saddle and onto the earth. She had changed so much Poppy might not have recognized her without her odd clothing and her tattoos. The girl avatar had become a woman. She was still willowy and slender as the nomads always were, but she had matured. Aang had grown taller and her hips had widened a bit, her breasts filled out more. Her thick brown hair had grown longer and seemed more charming and less mousy. Her cheek bones defined her face, keeping her modest beauty while making her seem more adult. If her son could see, she was sure he'd be impressed. It was strange to her though, the girl seemed almost to exhibit traits of Earth Kingdom nationality. The wife of Lao Beifong shrugged it off. She was the only girl of nomad blood in a hundred years; no one remembered how they looked.

Her little Toph had grown too. As he approached the older Avatar Aang he proved to be a head taller than she. His pretty features had melted into a defined jaw and strong muscles. No longer was he a pretty girlish child, but a beautiful man. He wrapped his arms around Aang for a moment. A faint crack was heard and Toph pulled away immediately, fearing he hurt her. She just laughed and shook her head. He smiled tenderly, something his mother had never seen. His hands, now larger than her face, ran through her hair and over her cheeks, getting a sense of how looked now. She smiled at him, a useless gesture but endearing none the less. She put a tiny, girlish hand over his where it rested on her cheek. Poppy suddenly felt as if she and her husband were intruding on something very special and personal. Poppy gently urged her husband away to allow them to reunite in private.

The news of her son's engagement came so soon after people began considering a spouse for the Avatar, Poppy could scarcely believe it. Toph, being tactless as usual casually mentioned it at the breakfast table after returning from his trip the night before. His blunt presentation of "I asked Aang to marry me, she said yes." blew them away. Poppy nearly fell out of her chair and her husband dropped his utensils. True, Poppy and Lao had been exploring options for her son's spouse, the fact that he took the initiative and got the Avatar herself as a betrothed near knocked his folks from their perch.

"What's the matter with you two?" He asked blandly, not sounding surprised but almost indignant.

"Since when have been you been courting this girl?"

"Never, not officially at least."

"What are you thinking? This isn't proper!" Lao insisted. Toph crashed his cup onto the table.

"Look, I don't give a damn about your opinion. I'm going to marry her. I've loved her for a damn long time. I don't need to court her; I've known she's the one for long time now. You see, I just stole her away from every powerful man in the god damned world! Whether you like or not, she's gonna be my wife! So deal." He got up from the table and stormed off.

Her son's new fiancé came later that day, dressed in her best nun robes. Toph had an arm around her shoulders. Aang sat on her knees before them. She looked pretty, but humble. The girl Avatar smiled so wide, it seemed to split her face. She bowed deeply, placing her hands on the floor. Her forehead tapped the floor. She drew up slowly, looking them both in the eyes. Toph had his hands in his lap.

"It is an honor to see you again, Lord Beifong, Lady Beifong."

"Avatar Aang." Lao said, bowing his head.

"I understand you have agreed to marry my son."

"Yes."

"Well, you seem to be a healthy young woman. You are sound of mind and you are the Avatar."

"The one who saved your sorry asses." Top mumbled under his breath. Aang shot him a look, which he proceeded to ignore, not like he could see it anyway. His father continued to prattle uninhibited.

"You should understand the importance of heirs; even a nomad should know that." Toph bristled, but Aang only smiled sweetly.

"Well, I believe that heirs are honestly more valuable to me than they could ever be for you. I am the last of my kind while there are hundreds of cookie-cutter nobles like you to pass the estate onto. I know you don't think me worthy of your son, let me tell you something. I am more valuable than you or wife could ever be. I'm the last airbender, I'm the Avatar, and I carry the weight of a race on my shoulders. So please do not look down upon me. We are to be family, and I sincerely wish that we will be able to get along. If you will not do so for your son's sake, then do so for the sake of grandchildren to come." Toph choked on his spit, Aang ignored him. Lao looked almost, impressed. Poppy was too shell shocked to say anything.

"I hope so too." Toph's voice rumbled, his hand sneaking behind her to rest on her shoulder. The decision that her son would marry the nomad girl was set after that.

Poppy soon realized the Avatar was not worth half the trouble she caused. The girl was nice and well behaved but she didn't know anything. Her way of thinking was a century out of date; her manners would be deemed too physical. She hugged too much. She didn't understand some of the newer forms of writing, nor could she quote any poetry from the last hundred years. It was frustrating but not all bad. She was eager to please her fiancé and willing to learn. Luckily for Poppy, the affectionate race heavily frowned upon fornication. Poppy learned this when she caught Toph and Aang alone together. She had been on hardwood floors so she wasn't noticed. She watched her son plant one hand on her hip and the other moving away her collar to kiss her neck. Aang shrieked and knocked her head into his jaw sending him reeling. It was comforting to know she wouldn't be pregnant on her wedding day. But it saddened her too. Like all mothers, she pictured her son as innocent seduced by a wanton woman. It seemed to be the other way around here.

"What can you do?" Poppy screeched one day. She watched as the nomad girl scrambled trying to know what dish in what order. The fact that she didn't know small talk was tolerable, but this was hard. Aang cast her gaze down, her whole body drooping.

"I can sing." She said timidly. Poppy raised her eyebrows, she had never heard of the Avatar singing.

"Well, sing me a little tune then, dear." Aang hesitated.

"Well, can you sing or can't you?" Aang nodded quickly.

"What should I sing?" Poppy sighed, pushing stray stands back.

"Whatever pleases you." She answered huffing. Aang nodded timidly.

Poppy collapsed into the chair and waved a hand for her to begin. Aang opened her mouth and sang. Poppy was surprised to hear the girl Avatar sing in a foreign tongue. Poppy didn't know any of the words, yet she understood the meaning. It was song stained in sorrow and loss. It spoke of heartbreak, not for the sake of passionate love but for family and friends lost. It sang of loneliness. The girl Avatar had a beautiful voice that rang through the empty hall. Her eyes were closed as her mouth was open wide, letting the sweet music spill forth. Her hands were pressed into her heart. By the end of the song tears ran down Poppy's face. Aang wiped a few budding tears away.

"That, that was beautiful." Aang nodded sadly.

"What was that?"

"The Song of Sorrow. It is an ancient one, it's sung in the ancient nomad langue. The genocide of a century ago was not the first my race suffered. There was another forgotten by all but us. This song was for the survivors. No matter what hardship our kind suffers, we remain, we persevere, and we survive. I like it; it makes me think of home."

"What is home to you, Aang?" Aang started, Poppy had never called her by name before. It was either "Dear" or "Lady Avatar".

"My home is dead and gone. The home I knew was the Southern Temple, with Monk Gyatso and my old friends. The home I knew was with my Mother, my betrothed, my family. But that home was killed over the whole span of my life."

"Your family?" Aang nodded, she seemed to be her age at that moment, over e century.

"My mother, my father, my grandfather, my half-brothers, they're all gone now. I'm alone except for Toph and my friends. I am very grateful for the time you've spent with me, Lady Beifong. I wonder if my mother would have given me the same loving care as you." Poppy stiffened. Hadn't the girl just been talking about her family?

"What happened to your mother? You said you cared for her greatly."

"I did, and I do. I never knew her well. She passed away when I was still very young. After her death, my father took on another partner and had three sons with her. My father was disappointed in a female child so he and I were not close."

"And your grandfather?"

"He looked after me, he raised me. My maternal grandfather was also my mentor, Monk Gyatso." Poppy widened her eyes and shook.

"What?"

"I kept it a secret, out of habit. Family is not supposed to raise family in my world. Then, after a long time, I realized no one would care if they knew." Her hands fisted into her skirts.

"Monk Gyatso would never let his mixed blood granddaughter suffer the isolation of her mother without a single friend to lean on." She told Poppy, her head bowed.

"Mixed blood….."

"Yes, my maternal Grandmother was born of the Earth Kingdom. My people don't really discriminate outsiders, but they have always feared them. My mother was somewhat isolated from others, because her mother wasn't originally a nun and her hair was black and curly. She never had many friends, they all called her a mixed, and vain too, because she was beautiful. The nomads don't understand the way outsiders think, and I won't lie and say I'm an exception. Some things you all say and do, I can't understand, and I'll even admit it scares me a little. However, it seems I took more after my father, so it was easier to blend in even with mixed blood." Poppy felt as though she was looking at the girl for the first time. Now she saw what she had overlooked as coincidence. She saw that the girl's hair was thick like an Earth Kingdom woman, as opposed to Nomads and Fire Nation ladies whose hair was elegantly thin. She saw that despite her willowy form, her shoulders were quite broad and her legs were solid. Her nose was more substantial as were her ears. Poppy could see the Earth Kingdom blood marching proudly through her veins. Aang smiled.

"Oh, I….."

"It's alright, most people couldn't tell even when there was many of my race. Now that we're all but gone, I'm all that's left as reference."

Poppy finds the girl easier to understand after that. She observed the girl's eager smiles with a sense of awe. The girl had suffered so much over her few years of life and here she stood. Everything she had known as a child was violently ripped from her. All of her friends and her family dead save for one who no longer lived either. Her hope for the future lay in Toph's lap. Avatar Aang continued to move on with her life, despite everything that tried to pull her down. Her whole world was ripped away as a child and now she was starting anew, not unlike the cycle of death and rebirth that all Avatars follow. She was all smiles, hope and joy; never did she dwell on her sorrow. Once or twice she would find her future daughter lying in her son's lap, having her hair stroked by him. So Poppy did her best to teach the girl how to be a proper wife. The girl was learning more now that Poppy was more patient with her. The Lady Beifong took the girl to a tailor for her silver wedding robes, helped her pick out flowers and other preparations. Clearly the nuns had never daughter the girl about party planning.

The day of the wedding came all too soon. Everything they planned fell into place. It was her future daughter-in-law's wish that she be married where her ancestors were. The girl wove carnations into a sort of crown with a silvery veil attached to it. The girl almost fell over from the weight of her brocade robes. The sight was enough o draw a laugh from Poppy. It was far more extravagant than anything she had been raised on, with each question of "is this really okay" added. Poppy found it cute and modest. Toph was eager for their wedding, so was she. They stood at the altar in the main Air Temple, where all wedding ceremonies were held.

It was a beautiful ritual. Her son was a handsome man and Aang a beautiful bride. They did nothing but keep their attentions on one another. The minute their vows were finished Toph swept his little bride into a deep kiss. The reception was lovelier still; Aang performed several dances for the guests and dragged Toph into a few as well. Poppy laughed, her son never danced willingly. For Aang her son would o anything, she had him wrapped around her finger. They danced the night away, Poppy danced with her own husband. Finally the night was over, the new couple bid their goodbyes before retreating for their wedding night. Poppy remembered her own wedding night and hoped theirs went better. Her duty as a mother was long over. Her son was now a man with a woman of his own. He was happy, his life was truly starting.

By the end of the year, Aang was pregnant.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Princess: Sorry it's been awhile, just working on another bunch of ideas rattling in my head like some horrid itch. But I'm back and when I get three reviews for this chapter or it's been a week, I'll put up another pre-written chapter, and I think you'll all adore the was inspired by a reviewer who wanted to see Aang go through wife training and this came out... so yeah.


	9. Rebirth of Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Taang AU or Avatar the last airbender. The TAU belongs to Jinjinbun on deviant art; this is just a fan-piece for it.

x

Her screams were the only thing he found himself able to hear. At the age of seventeen, he was going to be a father. His wife, Avatar Aang Bei Fong was going to be a mother. Though by some technicality, this wasn't their first child, it was their first full-termed baby. Whether or not this child would live or die like the last one was yet to be decided. Aang screamed again and Toph stood up, pacing nervously. His father bid him to sit and relax but to no avail. How on earth could he just sit and wait while Aang was screaming in pain, and with his ears, he could hear every last note. Every ounce of Toph's being demanded to be beside her in this time of need. However, whenever he tried, he was shooed away by his parents and the midwives.

It wasn't until night had fallen and there were disconcerting murmurs coming from the room in-between her screaming. Toph only huffed and fidgeted more. When he heard the door open he rushed to the girl leaving. She panicked, intimidated by the large, powerful man in front of her. She shook like a leaf and sputtered. The girl was holding sheets and towels, all of them reeked of blood.

"What's going on? Why is here so much blood?" He demanded towering over her. The girl was young, only a few years younger than him and new on the job.

"T-t-t-t-there's b-b-been some complications with the b-baby." She stuttered.

"What?" His voice drawled darkly. The girl looked about to cry when Toph's ear picked up the sound of a small wail. It wasn't Aang's and it didn't sound as if it belonged to an adult.

His child.

On cue, an elderly woman, presumably the head midwife entered the hall. She shooed away the young girl. The woman was scrawny in figure, she carried herself with pride. Being the midwife of the wealthy was nothing to sneeze at. The wealthy valued their heirs more than anything after all. She stern sounding and approached Top without fear or insecurity.

"Your wife insists upon seeing you against our advice. Make your visit quick, there were many complications that need to be attended." Toph barely waited for her to finish as he rushed in the room. There were still some assistants cleaning up, muttering to them. The baby's cry was absent, the thought made his heart sink in dread. However, he did hear something that brought relief. Aang was breathing, labored and rough as it was, she was alive. Toph moved to her side and gingery felt for her. Her hand weakly reached up to meet his.

"Toph?"

"Aang…" He let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"They said you should rest."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you myself, not let anyone do it." Her voice was so weak and lacked the vibrancy and joy it normally had.

"Aang?"

"I just wanted to…."

"Aang?" He repeated more urgently.

"Sorry, I'm really tired…." Her voice was getting weaker.

"Aang, don't talk, rest."

"But I need to tell you…."

"Tell me what?" His attention was drawn away by a small cooing noise that he had only heard once before. The coos of a newborn were small and light, like this one. It was his child.

"It's a girl." Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was grinning from ear to ear. Toph lost himself in the moment and kissed her, gently as a he could manage, he could taste her glee. The midwife placed the squirming bundle into Aang's tired arms. Toph hesitantly reached out but drew back at the last second. Aang chuckled faintly and took his hand, gently putting near the baby's face. Toph shuddered when he felt his daughter's warm, moist skin. She mewled like a kitten and moved closer to his hand. Aang smiled at her husband, beautiful in sweat and weakness that came with childbirth.

"Would you like to hold her Toph?" Toph jolted at the query but mutely nodded his head. Aang's wispy arms settled the baby in his strong ones. She showed him how to properly cradle her. Toph felt the child's weight in his arms; the reality dawned like a sunrise. A bout of nervousness overcame him when the babe squirmed; causing him to lock up and Aang laughed and adjusted his grip. He could feel her. She was warm and wrapped in soft blankets; he could feel her pulse and her breath. His heart stuttered.

His daughter, their daughter.

He didn't even realize he was crying until Aang quietly dismissed all the servants. Toph prided himself on being a man but here he was, blubbering like the baby he was holding. He felt her soft skin, still warm from the womb and her downy hair that all babies had. Aang's hand softly stroked his and a smile stretched across her face.

"Toph, she's beautiful…."

"I thought I was going to lose you." He managed to spit out after his little episode.

"All first births are like that, for my race at least. We're smaller and wispier. It was hard on my body, but I'm fine now."

"Good…."

"She's an airbender." Toph jolted.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the avatar, love."

"The first airbender born in a hundred years, what should we name her?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to name her after my mother, she looks like her." Toph hummed softly, considering her words. One hand wrapped around her shoulders and stroked her sweaty hair.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Aori. It means a gust of wind, it also means influence. I think it's a good name for the first airbender born in a hundred years." Toph smiled and nuzzle the side of her face and under her chin, kissing her neck.

"Yes, it's a good name. Welcome to the world, Aori." Newly dubbed Aori yawned and struggled unto her father's tender hold. Toph smiled softly. He felt Aang's breath grow slow and steady until she was asleep.

"Good job, Twinkletoes." He whispered in her ear.

X

X

X

X

Princess: Jeeze, I wanted to write a lot more for this but I decided less is more. I always think of tough guys being real softies on the inside. Toph strikes me as someone who plays it tough but is really a big softie. I think he would cry when his child was born.


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or TAU, I make no profit.

X

X

Toph hated this. A year or two ago he would have considered himself a happy fourteen year old boy. He was home with his parents who seemed to understand him now. They still insisted on his studies but cheered him on in every earthbending competition he chose to partake in. He was finally free and his family didn't treat him like glass. He had friends that cared about him. Had this been a few years ago, he would have been happy, but he wasn't. There was a vital factor that was missing from his life. It was shorter than he, soft haired and had fluttery footsteps.

Its name was Aang.

He hadn't seen her until most everything had settled back when they were still twelve. She was ever the charming yet irritating creature he fell head over heels over. Aang had been told she had to leave, for only four years, then she would come back to get married, or something of the sort. Toph growled, it was a stupid tradition. Just another way the avatar was to be made left human. Toph doubted it would work on Aang. She was too cheerful. She was too irritating to ever get away with being normal and regal.

Toph imagined her coming back sometimes, no longer a girl but a little less than a woman. He imagined her taller, not as much as he had grown, her breasts filled in her face narrowed but still plump with youth and her hair, spirits he had a fixation with her hair. He had only touched it a few times but it was enough to leave him obsessed. When he had left all that time ago, he had given her a small medallion with the Bei Fong crest. She wasn't supposed to have anything personal with her but she smiled slyly at him and hid the medallion beneath her robes. In return, she could only offer him a lock of hair which he took enthusiastically. Before she left he managed to press a long kiss on her hand. He felt her heartbeat speed and he smirked.

"Wait for me Twinkletoes." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I promise." His heart soared, oh spirits, he really was beginning to sound like a girl. He opened the locket he kept in his pocket, he did not wear it around his neck, he didn't so there, that contained the lock of hair she had given him. Her scent on it had faded but it was still soft and silky to the touch. He imagined her laugh and the feeling of holding her. He knew their relationship would change when she returned, up until then it would have been chaste and sweet. They were only twelve; he had just tuned thirteen, when she left. The most he had ever gotten were a pair of kisses on two different occasions. But they were chaste and sweet, from a sense of emotion he could not control or understand, and perhaps he didn't want to. No, he didn't want to. The emotions his crush bestowed on him turned him into a pining girl, but she made him feel good and accepted totally. It was not something he took lightly. Toph pressed his lips to the lock of hair. Only a few more weeks and she would be in his arms again. Then they could sort out their messed up feelings and teenage hormones together.

Together, yes they would be together and no one would ever force them apart gain.

X

Aang sat in the corner of the nunnery where she was spending the night. She was fiddling with the medallion that Toph had given her before she had left. It was the only thing personal she had taken with her aside from Appa and Momo. She pressed the metal warmed by her skin to her lips and prayed. Even the avatar prayed, yes, she was still a nun at heart. She prayed for her friends and heir continued happiness and wellbeing. She prayed for the souls of those she most, hoping they find happiness in the next life. She prayed for all affected by the war, dead and living and hoped things would be better for them now. She prayed for the spirit, that they may find peace with hatred starting to be purged from the land. Most of all, she prayed for Toph, she prayed that he would wait for her and that they could be together. Her love for Toph was different than what she had with Sokka. That had been infatuation, plain and simple, but Toph. It was odd; they clicked, completing each other in every way. His touch felt different and sent chills through her belly. The first time they kissed was full of last actions, not want to regret anything upon death, the second was in joy of victory.

Both kisses had been innocent. Each time she was stunned speechless and they really weren't discussed until she had to leave. Toph raged and refused to speak to her until the day she left. Then he came running to her at the last minute. He hugged her and made sure she promised to come back. He had grabbed her hand and asked her to wait for him, when she agreed he pressed a courtly kiss to her left ring finger, sealing their promise. Hers was sealed with a kiss to his cheek.

Aang miss him dearly, more than anyone. She missed his snark and his way if getting under her sin, she also missed his tenderness with her, the gentleness shielded behind walls of stone and masculinity. It was the gentle touches that he indulged in that made her heart flutter like a bird in a cage. The past few years, she had done naught but think of him. It had become her dream to be his bride, she had thought of it in this solitude she endured. The avatar was supposed to be above earthly attachment but she could only name one or two who actually practiced it. Most Avatars married and had children, Aang would be no different. She wondered if their firstborn would resemble her or him more. Idly Aang wondered how many would inherit his green eyes, and then came the sobering thought. What if one was born blind?

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. Now was hardly the time to think of babies. She still had another few months of her solitude, and then she could return to him. Now she should focus on her piety. One of the younger nuns giggled and called her a girl in love, Aang wondered if she really did love Toph, really love him. Did she love him as Oma and Shu did, a love that transcended time. Sprits, she was being an infatuated girl, but there was not a moment when he left her thoughts. Aang giggled a little to herself; soon, soon, she would see him again.

X

The day Aang could finally return, she went straight to the Bei Fong homestead. Moments after she touched down, Toph came running to greet her. His grin spread widely over his face. She stopped short of running into his arms, instead trying to maintain some sense of formality. Toph proceeded to throw it out the window as he scooped her into his arms, off her feet and into a snug hug. Aang heard a faint pop in her back, immediately being settled on her feet as Toph fretted, as much as Toph _could _fret. She reassured him with a smile and a laugh, tension then fled from his shoulders. His smile as gentle and tender, his eyes didn't meet hers, but he did not expect them to. Though Aang was not expecting it, she was not surprised when his hand came to her face. Toph's thick fingers, hands of man, ran over her cheeks and eyes, running through her hair and over her lips. She smiled as his hand settled on her cheekbone. Toph pressed his forehead to hers, drinking in her presence.

"I'm back, Toph."

"You're never leaving again; the world was a mess without you." Aang smiled.

"I missed you too." And to Toph's everlasting surprise, she placed a chaste kiss right on his mouth.

Toph made sure to return the favor.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Hey, I know it's been a bit since I updated, but you know collage and other pieces I'm working on. So thank you for all the support, hopefully I'll put some more stuff up soon.

Love all of you!


	11. Love is Blind, Vanity Isn't

Disclaimer: I don't own, you no sue.

X

X

Toph was beautiful, men could be beautiful, Aang was sure. She stood plain in comparison. He was Earth Kingdom nobility and she was a mere nun. Even if his eyes were blind, they were beautiful jade green. Beauty and vanity were not practiced values among nomads nor was jealousy, but she couldn't help but envy his looks. Part of her was glad her husband was blind. He could never see her plain face. Time and again she was reminded of her plain looks, especially by all of the beautiful women that existed in High Society that she was forced to intermingle with. All looked at her with such disdain, making it clear she did not deserve such a beautiful husband. Aang would always huddle closer. These women were the sort that Toph was meant to marry, beauties, powerful ones with sultry voices. Their bodies were all curves and softness. By comparison Aang was skinny, muscular, scarred, a childish voice and peaceful personality. While these women smelled of rare flowers and musk perfumes, she smelled of mountain breezes. Toph may not be able to see, but he can feel, he can hear and he can smell. Aang loved Toph, Toph thought she was beautiful, but he was blind to the truth. He said he loved the way she felt, scars and all, but had never touched another woman as he had her. So she became unnerved when a woman at the party insulted her.

"You're just so plain, lucky he's blind. Even if you are the avatar, your husband would have to be blind to pick a plain peasant over someone like me." She was everything Aang wasn't. She was politically minded, beautiful, sultry and alluring.

X

He didn't know how he ever deserved her. Aang was not perfect, but she was as close as any person should get. Perfect? Maybe not as a person, but she was perfect for him. The girl Avatar fit his body perfectly, when sleeping, hugging or making love. Their hands entwined so perfectly, her mouth on his. He loved the texture of her hair, smooth and thick strands of silk. He loved her skin, cool and smooth, marked with scars, marking her as an individual. He loved Aang's round cheeks and soothing voice, not clearly craving his body without care for his heart. Toph loved her peacefulness, a reprieve from erratic lifestyle. He loved her. Toph could not see beauty in the traditional sense but he knew his Aang had it. She had a beautiful soul, full of love and forgiveness; she'd have to put up with him all the time. Toph could spend weeks listing the reasons why he loved his wife, not that he'd ever admit it, but reasons did not change the fact that a woman had insulted his wife in passing. There was no way in hell that he was going to stand for that.

"Where the hell do you get off insulting my wife?

"My lord, I was simply pointing out that I would be a much more suitable bride for you."

"It is not your place to tell me who is and is not suitable to be my wife. Aang is the Avatar, as a start t makes her a woman ten times better than you. Even without her status as Avatar, she's a far better woman that you will ever be. Aang is kind and courageous, gentle and strong, she's compassionate. You only want money and status. It's women like you who are plain and ugly." For good measure, he swept Aang into his arms and tilted her back, kissing her unabashedly on the mouth. When he released, Aang's heart was going off like a jackalope, and he cradled her woozy body to his chest.

"That's how I feel about your damned sense of beauty." Aang was stilling weaving about in his grip. So, being Toph Beifong, he lifted his wife in up into his arms, over his shoulder and walked out. He stopped only long enough to turn and address the crowd.

"Now I'm going to go home and ravish my wife, and I'm confident to say I am the envy of nearly every man in this room. Suck on that!" He strode out cheerfully, seeming to ignore his wife who was now being carried like a naughty child, her indignant shouting and thrashing did nothing to dispel the image. The shocked silence reigned through the ballroom, all that could be heard were the declarations of revenge belonging to the young avatar directed to her younger husband.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Because I love you all and these two cuties have been bugging me. I imagine Aang wouldn't assimilate well to high society and probably be considered plain looking compared to other women and Toph defends his woman fiercely. I just love writing these two, their till really young and childlike but mature too.

Until next time


	12. Trouble With Genetics

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

X

X

Things were going swimmingly after the birth of Aori. The world leaders and sages were all pleased with the development. Aang and Toph were left to their own devices or awhile. Toph had proved he was able to sire airbenders, so the critics backed off for the time being. It was period of brief and blissful happiness after all the hardship the couple had endured. Aang would spend her free time just admiring the bundle of giggles and love that she had Toph had produced. She would giggle to herself when she found Toph out cold on a couch with their plump baby napping on his chest. It was truly paradise for them. Even though Aang was caught up in the construction of Republic City and Toph with his police force training, they couldn't be happier. They always found time to be together and dote over their baby. When the baby was put down for the night, the couple would remind themselves of how much in love they really were.

Soon enough, Aang announced she was with child again, unsurprising due to the passionate nature of the husband and wife. Even with her busy work, Aang was pried away from her duties by her husband to stay in the newly built Bei Fong Estate within the city limits. He was ever the overprotective husband. Months passed, buildings were raised and a son was born. He was the first son of Toph Bei Fong and his wife Avatar Aang. He was an earthbender, and they named him Bumi. He was an adorable baby with his mother's hair and his father's eyes, tanned skin, so much like an earthbender. There was some indignant murmuring that the child was born an earthbender, but so long as Aori lived strong and healthy the complaints were short lived. Bumi and Aori played often, smiling and giggling in their parents care.

Aang conceived once more, bringing more joy to the prosperous household. The happiness was short lived as Aang miscarried again, earlier on than the first, but one with several complications. Toph was beside himself as his wife was bedridden indefinitely. She would recover, but only with time. Toph could practically feel critics emerging from the growing city's woodwork. He wouldn't let them bother Aang. She was sad, but coping remarkably better. It was hard, but they got by together. Aang's work was put to a screeching halt, since the servants had been ordered to keep paperwork away from her. Toph stopped his training to take care of his sick wife. People grew restless as the word "barren" began being thrown around by healers. The series of months that followed were tense, but sure enough, Aang conceived and carried a little girl to term. She was born with dark brown hair and slate colored eyes, Aang hesitated revealing the status of the child after the birth. It turned out the daughter they called Suka, wasn't a bender at all.

A year later Aang gave birth again, to identical twin boys, Lao and Dao, both spitting images of their father. Unfortunately, both were earthbenders. Aang began getting anxious as letters from suitors started pouring in again. It satisfied Toph to watch her burn each one without care, but didn't for Aang. It unnerved her to be pursued like this again. Why couldn't they accept that she had made her choice? One suitor, some water tribe non-bender had been sending letter filled with proposals every day since the birth of the twins. Almost as retaliation, Aang conceived once more and prayed to the spirits that she and her husband would give the world the second airbender child they wanted so dearly. She proved, even the Avatar could not force the spirits to give her what she wanted. Another earthbender came, this one a girl, they named her Lin.

That was when the letters slowed but the visits started. Aang spent most of her time in her home when she worked now, partially because she was now a mother of six young children. It was mostly because whenever she left she would be harassed by the several suitors who had come to the city to steal her from her husband. The water tribe suitor who sent her more letters than many other visited the estate everyday with flowers for her. She ignored him most of the time, he and his incessant chattering how they were fated. Toph never took kindly finding a creep on his doorstep singing sonnets to his wife. These normally ended having him forcefully thrown off the property. Then he would go into the house, pick up one of the children and just sit in the living room for a long while. Sometimes he wouldn't move until Aang gently pried away whatever unlucky offspring had been foolish enough to enter his reach. It was worrying him, and no matter what Toph did or said, nothing move forward. They were trapped.

They no longer listened to Toph, everyone from White Lotus members, to the element sages, to the nobility were breaking down their door. Aang was getting fed up with their nonsense and Toph was reaching a breaking point. When he did snap, Aang couldn't say for sure what he'd do. They'd been married for eight years, but this was foreign, his behavior. She had never seen him act so scared or broken, not even when she miscarried Qingsheng. Aang stopped, her hand stroking her belly in thought. The doorbell rang as the water tribe suitor came with his daily offering of flowers. She also heard some sages and White Lotus figures out there too. Then she felt a tug on her skirt. It was Suka, looking for attention. Aang picked her up as she thought everything through. Toph was in a mood and holding Dao hostage. There no one to protect her now, she was on her own. The door bell rang again and the peace loving Avatar snapped.

The door flew open and gust of air blew everyone outside back several feet. There stood Avatar Aang Bei Fong. Suka was resting on her hip and clinging to her mother's robes. Everyone cowered a bit when they saw her expression. Out of nowhere the sheep –puppy had turned into a saber-tooth moose-lion. She stepped forward everyone else stepped back.

"What?" She snapped, the wind was flowing around her irritably.

"…"

"I want to know, what is so spirits damned important that you're distracting me from my work and family?"

"Lady Avatar, you have only one airbending child."

"What of it?"

"My lady, you have a duty…."

"I have a duty alright, to my husband. I am damn sick and tired of the lot of you skulking around my house, scaring my kids, and sending my husband into anxiety driven fits. I am the Avatar, not a brood mare! If you're upset that I've only had one airbending child, threatening to divorce me from my husband won't do anything! In fact, why don't I try to solve this problem by going back into my house and tumbling with my damned husband?!" The small group on her property was shocked into silence. A small crowd had gathered to listen to her yelling. The anger and adrenaline faded gradually and Aang began to realize what she said. Her face turned bright red and her angry proclamations turned to stutters. The door opened behind her and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"I think you all heard my wife, buzz off." He kissed her neck for effect. He then started to drag Aang back into the house. The water tribe suitor grabbed her free wrist.

"Please Lady Avatar, he's not suitable for you." Aang drew herself up and sniffed.

"I'll decide who is and is not suitable for me." Then she walked with her husband, back into their home.

Months later Aang lay prostrate on the bed, a position she knew well by now as she gave birth once more. The birth seemed much easier than the others, even Aori's. Eventually the pain ended and she heard the cry of her baby. The midwife told her it was a boy. Aang reached for the child and held him, grinning like an idiot. Tears came from her eyes as she felt the child's bending twisting and turning around her, he was an airbender. Toph was finally allowed in after pushing past the annoying midwives that now seemed as though to be a permanent addition to the staff. Aang was crying and laughing through her exhaustion, when she told Toph he grinned like an idiot and hugged them both. The boy was named Tenzin.

All the children born after him were airbenders.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Dun, de dun, just a bit of Aang being awesome and an awesome mama.


End file.
